


Caught in the Cosmos

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, Can Lying Be Good?, Coping Mechanisms, Dorks in Love, Filming, Guilty Pleasures, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Script writing, Star Gazing, Storms, Surprises, Swordfighting, Teasing, breathing techniques, grounding exercises, overemotional!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Caught in the Cosmos

Passion was a main attraction that caught everyone in some way whether they were aware of it or not even the self-proclaimed nerd. Roman was well aware that the scholarly member of their group was enthusiastic about topics learned about it any spare time that could be found, yet there had to be one subject that rivaled the rest. 

For a long while the two were casually seeing each other the fanciful one tried to get him to open up about a topic without making it obvious, yet every attempt thus far had failed since a string of tangents would take over before he had the chance to ask for specifics. He was about to give up on figuring his boyfriend out until a conversation could be overheard one early evening in the commons after filming had wrapped for the day, Logan staying behind to make sure no one overworked on the project at hand.

“Don’t you ever get tired watching over us all the time?” Joan had dared to ask their favorite of the four in a somewhat joking manner as personal items were packed away into a nearby backpack, “Especially with Roman?”

The logical one blushed at that addition to the addressed argument, stammering slightly at the mention of his significant other whom had not been able to hide romantic gestures that replaced constant ‘I love you’s’ throughout the day, “W-Well, I tend to go outside for late hours of studying the stars.” 

“Doesn’t that get lonely?”

“Occasionally it does, but I doubt he’d want to come along.”

“Hey, give him more credit than that! If it means that much to you I’m sure he’ll want to give his support.”

“I suppose you’re right…”

Smirking softly to himself at gaining this knowledge without being caught Roman rushed to where he would be expected after a long day of acting, trying to steady the look of giddiness at finally finding this fact out while pretending to watch the movie that had just been switched on moments before he was visited. 

“Moana again, seriously?”

“It’s a classic!”

“I don’t see how that can be when it’s been out for barely two years.”

Rolling hazel eyes playfully the romantic one turned full attention to the newcomer as they gravitated toward each other with hardly any effort, slow kisses exchanged as slightly calloused fingers carded through his long bangs so strands of hair did not get caught in either of their mouths, “What brings you here, my little nerd?” 

“Well, I was wondering if you’d like to go on an outing. Unless you’re in desperate need of beauty sleep, I wouldn’t want to interrupt-.” 

“Breathe babe,” he reminded the other gently as words began to rush out in a long string of a garbled mess, “I would be honored! Where are we going at such a late hour?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Oh goody!”

Snorting out a huff of laughter at the sudden exclamation Logan led the way out to a clear, nightly atmosphere with mild whips of wind that sent slight shivers through the two; in his haste the princely fellow had forgotten to change clothes that would be more appropriately suited for a more intimate adventure, but luckily that had not befallen the other as a Christmas sweater was produced from a small pack being carried, the knitted fabric welcome even though it slightly chaffed against his tunic underneath. Out of breath from climbing atop a grassy knoll, he watched wordlessly as a checkered blanket was laid out underneath a towering juniper whose branches reached out as if to beckon to the darkening sky while a telescope was set up a few feet from the lush canopy of leaves.

“This is quite a lovely spot. Do you come here often?”

“Weather permitting, I come here almost every night that we aren’t… together.”

“I apologize for keeping you away from what you love.”

“I love you equally,” Logan stated matter-of-factly, pausing for a moment after fiddling with the eyepiece to press against his significant other’s flank for added emphasis, “Coming here is a nice balance between our love making.”

“As long as our romance isn’t getting boring, I don’t mind. Just giving you a hard time.”

“As you’re apt to do…”

“Rub it in more, why don’t you?” 

Sharing in a longer embrace that twined tongues together after a moment of fighting for dominance and fogged frames, the two reluctantly peeled apart once the first diamond-like specks shyly appeared from behind a thin layer of clouds. Transfixed by their appearance Logan was glued to the lenses, thickly rimmed glasses shoved onto a furled brow as the device swiveled to and fro to capture the constellations that began to form one after another. 

“See anything noteworthy?” Roman dared to ask despite the silence that had descended in an attempt for optimal focus, smiling softly as he watched how dutifully the slightly older one was attending to every star that glimmered back at them.

“Orion is blocking out everything else as I expected. He’s best viewed at this time of year after all.”

“Would you care to tell me more?”

“Well, for starters, he’s the son of Poseidon,” the scholarly figure began, trying not to sound like a know-it-all even though he was known for being proud of having such a reputation, “He was a gifted hunter who rivaled Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt.” 

“They sound like an interesting pair, sort of like us.” 

“How do you mean?”

“Although we don’t share much in common, we both have an appreciation for poetry.”

“We’d be more like Apollo and Aphrodite then, but I agree nonetheless. I would hope neither of us kill the other.”

“What makes you say that?”

“It’s rumored that Orion died due to Artemis’ bow. Either that, or it was from Scorpius’ barbed tail.”

“The zodiac for Scorpios, right?”

“Precisely.”

Hours blended as they passed by without being documented the two continued with light conversation surrounding various constellations that appeared, Roman asking many questions that would otherwise be left unanswered until they were forgotten after he vowed to remember instead of writing them down for later inquiries. Midnight came unexpectedly much to the dismay of the other since he had promised to fall asleep at a reasonable hour until Thomas posted the upcoming video everyone else was waiting for as patiently as ever, stifling an obvious yawn as the telescope was disassembled.

“Don’t be so down in the dumps, gloomy Gus.” 

“I don’t want this to be over so soon…”

“They’ll be there tomorrow, so will I.”

Curled in a ball of tangled limbs the couple was awoken to a frighteningly loud clash of thunder, which only persisted throughout the remainder of the day much to Logan’s chagrin; he would never admit to how happy the previous night had made him when his prince came along to a spot that had never been shared with another, so of course he was looking forward to it repeating. Not-so-subtly moping around as the weather worsened he could barely stay focused as Thomas and Talyn asked for objective criticism, yet try as he may to hide how uncharacteristically upset he truly was everyone else was able to see through the thin facade he attempted to wear.

“Pretending everything is alright will only bring about you-know-who…” Roman warned his boyfriend when a soft hiss alerted of an extra presence, huffing in a harsh manner when the snake-like person appeared. 

“Too late! How could I not show up when someone won’t tell the truth?”

“By crawling back into your tank. Don’t you need a heating pad in the dead of winter?”

“Thanks to Patton, I can carry one around wherever I go,” Deceit retorted with a slight attitude that covered up any gratitude accidentally shown as the pouch hanging around thinner than average hips was squeezed with a gloved hand, “Plus, my cloak adds extra warmth.”

“Joy… Thought you’d be hibernating.” 

“Sucks, does it not?”

Grumbling grumpily at facing such a harsh reality the royal person ignored the anti-Side in favor of facing his beloved who appeared more anxious than even Virgil, which did not bode well at all. Fully aware of how much he had been looking forward to spending more time together out in the great, big, wide world, Roman unsheathed the samurai sword buckled to his belt poised ready to fight off the villain that had appeared while the embodiment of a dark and stormy night rushed over to assist in calming the logical side down. 

“Seriously Scales, you come at the most inopportune times…” Virgil remarked in a harsh tone between deep breaths that guided the other towards a more peaceful approach to the situation, “Cut the poor fella some slack.”

“Oh, like you never did the same...:”

“Get out of here, Jack the Fibber!” 

“Alright, but you’ve seen the last of me…”

With a flamboyant flip of the charcoal frock the darker trait vanished without a trace, yet the royal one was far from being at ease; for the most part he was able to stay collected around Deceit, but when his boyfriend was put in danger because of a sudden appearance no one expected that demeanor was dropped in favor of fighting on Logan’s behalf. Sheathing the weapon he kneeled on the unoccupied side so as not to disturb progress made partaking in grounding exercises, his larger palms cupping one of Logan’s hands to provide warmth that dare not burn out.

“S-Sorry, I should’ve been able to keep my composure. He never fails to unnerve me though…”

“Shh, that’s perfectly fine,” the prince soothed in a gentle voice as a peck was pressed into a rosy cheek, turning attention to the person who had come to the rescue without a second thought, “Glad I could count on my partner in crime.”

“I didn’t do that much.”

“Still, you didn’t hesitate to help. That’s more than can be said for Jekyll and Lied, you’re nothing like him.” 

Giving an appreciative nod in silence Virgil slinked away without another word in favor of finding his other half who was currently glued to Talyn and Joan’s sides with a usual pep in his step. Letting the group of people mingle amongst friends and significant others, the member of royalty took the opportunity to whisk his partner away from the crowd and bring him into one of their shared bedrooms. 

“Ro, we’ve hardly any time to be goofing off. Everyone is waiting for us downstairs!”

“Oh hush, sub-astute teacher,” he stated with a wry grin prior to melding their mouths together for so long that Logan began to see stars swirling around his vision, both gasping for breath as they splayed underneath a ruby colored canopy, “The dream team can handle the video without us for a while, I doubt they realize we’re gone.” 

“With Patton being love sick over his crush? I declare a falsehood, dear”

“Touché, mi amor.”

Laying in mutually agreed upon quiet a steadily beating heart dared to lurch forward without warning at the sudden realization that Roman had come across; some days he looked at the polar opposite attracted to with eyes that shone, but there were also days where he did not believe that Logan was his since it seemed too good to be true considering how the two had clashed for months on end. He was quite lucky to be sharing such close quarters with the scholarly type despite many disagreements up until this point.

“What’re you thinking right now, Lo?” 

“How I wish I could walk among the stars… Go ahead and laugh, I know it’s a pipedream.”

“Or is it?”

“Thomas may be taking that course in astronomy, but that doesn’t mean he’ll become an astronaut.” 

Pouting playfully at the misunderstanding that never failed to show up even after months of dating Roman waved his wrist in a grandiose gesture a cluster of sparkles started to glitter in the low lighting, puffing out proudly at a sudden gasp from the other as spectacles were wiped off of stray dust particles and put back into place, hazel irises dilating in a fixation that had rarely been seen since the darker part of a personality had been introduced, “You were saying?”

“H-How did you…?” he asked barely above a whisper while he stretched out to feel the heavier atmosphere that suddenly surrounded them, “The details are remarkable!” 

“I barely got any sleep trying to get it all right.” 

“You did this for me?”

“Of course, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for the man of my dreams.” 

“You better be getting optimal rest after a nice little stroll.”

“Where have I heard that before?” the prince pondered aloud sarcastically remembering how often Logan, as well as a multitude of fans alike, would remind their host to not work until five in the morning as proposed by Joan, “I will if you promise to take a nap with me.”

“You’ve captured the cosmos just for me, so how could I refuse such a request?”


End file.
